love is hard
by michybella12
Summary: when Gabi was 13 she sleep with her best friend troy at party they were drunk a week later Gabi found out she was pregnant he parmet made he leave. 3 years later she back and living with her oldest sister
1. Chapter 1

Love is hard:

**Trailer:**

**Gabirella Michelle Montez is 16 and is a mother to 3 year old daughter Courtney Brie Montez . When Gabi was only 13 her and her best guy friend Toy bolton got drunk and slept together. A week later she found she was pregnant. It was too late to tell Troy cause her made her pack up and move away when they found out the she was pregnant. Last month her parents died in car accident and she was got put into custody of her oldest sister who 25 and he name is Alley so she was moving back to New york city her hometown.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Courtney wake up were" Gabi said as she pulled up to there new house were her sister lived she stop the car in the driveway she got out and went to the back to get her just waking up daughter from her car seat she carried her on her hip as she walked into the house

"Alley you're here" Gabi called thought her house. Alley came running in huggin her sister careful of the child in her arms

" Gabi glad your come In I show your rooms" Alley said as she lead the upstairs

"ok Gabi yours is the door on the right then Courtney is on the right you have a enjoined bathroom and my room is right down the hall" Alley said as they walked into Courtney room to put her down since she fell to sleep after that her and alley went to bring in everything from gabi car after that her and Alley fell on the couch tired out

"so are you happy to be back here" Alley asked her youngest an only sister

"ya I guess so but im scared now since im back I have to tell troy and he hate me" Gabi said thinking about the father to her child and daughter

"he wont hat your sweetie it was mom and dad who made u leave before you could tell them" alley said and Gabi nodded as they heard small footstep come down the stairs

"mommy were are you" Courtney called though the big house

"in the living room baby" Gabi called to her daughter after about a minute she saw her baby walked. Courtney was in a pink t shirt with back capries sweats her dirty blonde hair up in pink tails making her baby blue eyes pop out

"mommy me hungry can we go out and eat" Courtney asked her mom as she crawled up on her lap

"ya I guess so if it ok with aunty" gabi told her daughter

"yah go head have fun but be back by 10 you have school 2morrow Gabi" Alley said kissing her sister cheek and niece as she got up and left

"Gabirella is that you" Gabi heard a male voice around her. He and Courtney decide to lil café downtown. Gabi turned around to see a guy standing their he was 6ft tall muscular tanned her had baby blue eye dirty blonde hair and a smile that would have any girl fall for

"hey Troy" Gabi said smiling as he hugged her tightly

"what are u doing back here I thought you weren't coming back" Troy said as he pulled back

"well I wasn't until a month ago my parents died and I got put into custody of my sister and got to move back so im here for good " Gabi said smiling as she felt a tug at her shirt she look down and picked her up

"well that great I missed u and who this little cutie" Troy asked Gabi about the girl in her arms

"this Courtney Brie Montez she 3 years old" Gabi said not ready to tell him he a father and that their daughter

"she so cute but I got to go here my number call me later and will talk more bye Brie" Troy said smiling as he handed her a piece paper he kissed her cheek and ran off to his friends he was with Gabi smiled then sat down and had supper with her daughter . After that they went home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"mommy do u have to go I don't want you to" Courtney told her mom the next morning they just arrive and Gabi new high school and were at the day care that they had provided

"yes I do sweetie I have school but after that I come get you and we go out together just me and u ok sound good" Gabi said as she bended down to her daughter height

"ok mommy love u" Courtney said hugging her mom who hugged back kissing her head

"I love you to Brie go have fun kisses" Gabi said as Courtney gave her a kissed and walked off with the day care worker. Gabi stood up brushing off her jeans and walking out the room down the hall. She was wear and black and pink tank top and a blue blaze black skinny jeans tucked into black high boots. She went to her locker then to her frist class witch was Spanish

" Brie over I save you a spot" Gabi look up and saw Troy sitting at table were2 other people she smiled and walked over and sat down by him

"gabi remember Quinn my sister and my best friend Sam guys " Troy said as they all got to know each other again

"Gabi were you going" Quinn asked her friend who she hasn't seen in years as she ran up to her

"to the daycare I have to pick up my daughter" Gabi siad with out thinking then clued in stop dead in her tacks

"daughter?" Quinn asked questionably

"ok come with and I explained" Gabi siad as they starting walking again and Gabi explained everything

"so she Troy's does he know?" Quinn asked as they stopped at the daycare and Gabi sign her daughter out and the daycare worker went to get her

"no he doesn't I been to scared to tell him I don't want to hate me" Gabi said wiping her tears that fell Quinn saw this and hugged her tighly

"it ok I keep it a secret for now but you got to tell him soon cause she need her dad" Quinn said and Gabi nodded

"mommy!" Courtney screamed as she ran into her mom arms who picked on her hip

"hey baby this is mommy friend Quinn she daddy sister" Gabi told Courtney. Last night she sat her down and explain to her who her dad was and y she didn't know him

"can I call her aunty Quinny mommy" Courtney asked her mom

"I dono how about you asked her here" Gabi said handing her daughter over to Quinn

"are you my aunty Quinny" Courtney asked Quinn

"I guess I am sweetie and you know what u look so much like your daddy" Quinn said tapping the little girl nose making her scuch it up like Gabi does

"when can I meet my daddy mommy" Courtney asked as the 3 girls left the day care and the school stopping at Gabi car

"soon baby but frist mommy has to tell him that he a daddy" gabi said taking Courtney out off Quinn arms and buckling her into her car seat

"Quinn I call you later kk we can hang out" Gabi said as she shut the back door and gave her friend a hug

"sound good see u then bye" Quinn said walking off to her car gabi got in her and drove to spend the rest of the day with her daughter and sister


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Gabi Troy here want me to send him up" Alley said. It been a week since she moved back and today she was going to tell about Courtney being his

"ya send up to my room I be there in sec" Gabi called won she was in Courtney bedroom just putting down for her nap after that she shut the door and walked into her bedroom were Troy was sitting on the bed waiting 

"hey Troy" Gabi said shutting her door as Troy got up to hug her then sat down back on the bed with Gabi

"so why you want me to come you said you wanted to tell me" Troy asked her taking her small hand into his big strong hand intertwined them 

"ok well 3 years ago when I was 13 I got pregnant that y we move away 9 months later Courtney Brie Montez was born" Gabi started off rubbing her thumb over Troy knuckles not looking up 

"wait so Courtney your daughter then who her father cause the only guy you slept with was me at the party" Troy said clueless and not getting Gabi looked up shaking her head

"troy don't u get the was three years ago and you were the only guy I slept Troy she our me and you're her full name is Courtney Brie montez-Bolton" Gabi said as she looked up at Troy who started at her shocked

"so im her father y didn't u tell me this early" Troy said letting go of her hands standing up up and pacing her room

"Troy I tried to call but mom blocked all the number and deleted them and she gave me a new phone and the week I found I was going to tell you but my parents packed us up and move the next day I tried and then when they died I knew it was time to come back and introduce my daughter to her father who she know everything about. Troy you're the only guy I slept with and ever want to be with but I understand if you don't want to be in our lives I just though I tell u"Gabi said crying Troy stop pacing and stared at the girl in front of him. She was always the one he wanted to be with her love even thought she left three years ago and now she was a mother to his child that he didn't know about. After a awhile of staring at her he walked over putting his finger under chin making her look up once she did he kissed her passionately after a while they pulled back smiling

"I want to be in yours guys life I want to get to know my daughter and I want us to be a couple so will you gabirella Michelle montez become my girlfriend?" Troy asked her she smiled and jump on him wrapping her legs and arms around him and kissed him 

"I wouldn't want anything more in the world" Gabi said as she kissed him again he laid back on the bed and they stated making out

* * *

"so why did you name her Courtney Brie" Troy said later that day after making out for a bit they stop and laid there snuggled up together

"ok well you remember how we had the conversation about our lives when were older well you said that you wanted and girl and you would name her Courtney si when I found out she was going to be a girl I knew exactly what to name her. And I gave her the middle name Brie so I would always have a reminder of you cause that what u called me" Gabi said as she played with Troy fingers he leaned down and kissed her

"I cant believe you remember that what was I like 11" Troy said smiling Gabi looked up into his baby blue eyes and smile

"I remember everything since I met u your were my frist in everything you're my best friend boyfriend lover and the father to my child and I love u Troy Alexdaner Bolton" Gabi said still looking into his eyes he leaded down and kissed her passionately 

"you my first and last for everything and I love u 2" Troy mumble against her lips and kissed her passionately after that they really showed each other how much they love each other psychically and mentally 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"ok you be good for daddy today mommy will see you after work at 5 ok" Gabi said to her 3 year old daughter. It been a month since they been there and this was the frist time gabi was leaving Courtney alone with Troy since she had gotten a job and had to work. They told Troy family a week ago their were mad but after awhile they calmed down and met her and now they loved her

"I will mommy love u" Courtney said she gave her mom hug and kissed and Ran over to troy who picked up on her hip. Gabi stood up and gave Troy a kissed

"I call you when im done and you can bring her to my house ok I love u" Gabi siad

"I love you to have good day" Troy said kissing her one more time as she left Troy house and went to work

"so princess what shall we do on our daddy daughter day" Troy said kissing her nose who scrunched it up like her mom does making Troy laughed

"can we go to the park and get ice cream" Courtney asked daddy

"of course baby lets go" Troy said as he carried out his house buckling her into the car seat then got in and drove off

* * *

"aunty Quinny I had so much fin 2day you should of came" Courtney said as he and troy walked back into his house as she saw he aunty walking downstairs

"that good Brie what did you do 2day" Quinn asked as the little girl bounded into her arms and on to her hip

"we went to the park then for ice cream daddy got vanilla I gots chocolate I said he had someone his nose and he said were and point ed to his nose with my chocolate ice cream" Courtney said tiredly laiding her head on Quinn shoulder

"time for someone nap time want me to put her down or do u want to" Quinn asked her twin brother

"I put her down" troy whispered taking his sleepy daughter out his sister arms and carried her up to his room laying her down in his bed under the cover tucking her in and kissed her head before shutting off the light and door and walked downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch by his sister

"so how was your frist day alone with your daughter" Quinn asked her brother who looked like he was going to pass out

"amazing fun and tiring she so outgoing and hyper like Gabi it no funny she might look exactly like me but she defiantly has her mother in her but I don't care I love them both and ready to spend my life with them" Troy said smiling and pulled his sister into his arms hugging her

"that good cause there both amazing girls" Quinn said pulling back just as Troy phone rang he picked up

"hey baby how was work" Troy ask his girlfriend

"tiring but good how is Courtney was she good" Gabi asked her boyfriend

"she was amazing she sleeping now so come over and hang out for a bit cause /Quinn Is literary hitting me to talk to you" troy said as his sister hit his arms hard

"ok im coming see u in 5" Gabi said bye and hung up

* * *

"thank for supper Lucy it was good but I got to get home and put her to bed she had a long day" Gabi said it was 10 at night and Gabi was just leaving she already put Courtney in her car seat at the car now she was standing by there with Lucy and Troy

"ok Gabi I see u later bye" Lucy said hugging her son girlfriend and walked into the house after she shut the door troy pulled Gabi in to his arms and kissed her

"Troy our daughter in the car behinds" Gabi said pulling back smiling

"im sorry I just couldn't resist it" Troy said smirking Gabi leaned up and kissed him

"ok I love u see u 2morrow" Gabi said pulling aya getting in and driving away


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"alley are you sure you can handle her 2night" gabi said as she was getting ready for the night it been 4 months and 2day was Gabi 17th birthday and she had a school dance to go to

"go have fun I be fine beside I haven't had anytime with my niece since she always with her mommy and daddy" Alley said as she picked up her niece who was sitting on the floor in Gabi room

"ok then how do I look" Gabi asked spinning around she was wearing a white strapless party dress that ended at her knee she hand on white flats she left her hair down and wavy with bang backcomb and pinned

"you look pretty mommy" Courtney said smiling her toothy grin Gabi smiled grabbing her clutch cell phone and key she walked over to her sister an daughter kissing her cheek

"thank you baby that mean a lot" Gabi said just as the doorbell rang they all walked out gabi room and walked downstairs Courtney went and answer the door she opened it to see her daddy standing he was wear and blue dress shirt that made his eyed pop out with a black tie and with black dress pants and dress shoes

"daddy!" Courtney screamed and jumped up into her dad arms who swooped her up he walked and walked over to Gabi kissing her

"happy birthday gorougous" troy said as he put down Courtney who ran to her aunty

"ready to go" Gabi asked and troy nodded they kissed and hugged their daughter good night and head out for their night

* * *

"hey Gabi you look worried" Quinn said to her best friend and her brother girlfriend

"oh no im fine im just glad to have wonderful friends and an boyfriend but I do miss my baby" Gabi said smiling at he friend

"well here this cheered up this is from me and Sam" Quinn said giving her a long velvet box. Gabi opened it and saw a golden locket she picked it up and open and saw a picture of her troy and Courtney then the other side was all then with /Quinn and Sam

"Quinn thank you so much" gabi said with tears in eye as she out it on and then hugged Quinn

"well we wanted it to be special and troy got u the ring and we thought we get a necklace to match" Quinn said and Gabi smiled as she looked at the golden 2kg diamond ring on her finger that Troy bought her after that they got dance and had fin. Then they headed home after a long wonderful night


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn have you seen him or from him he was supposed to come see me like 3 hours ago and that was at 10 it midnight now im worried" Gabi said worried it has been a year since Gabi and /troy started dating and 2day was Troy birthday they decided that he could go out with the guys for few hours since Gabi couldn't cause she was sick and had to watch Courtney but they decided that at 10 they hang out

" I dono gabi he hasn't call me either and his phone so is Sam" Quinn said though the phone

"ok well im going to bed then txt me if they come back love u" Gabi said getting into bed and turning off her light

"ok I love u 2 and of course I will" Quinn said as they said by and hung and fell asleep for the night

* * *

_He home he got back around 4 this morning and he was pissed Drunk so come over and give a piece of your mind Xoxo Quinny _

**Ok on my way now thx Quinn xoxo Gabi **

After gabi sent that txt she got up and got dress after that she went downstairs to find her sister who wasn't there so she went back upstairs and got her daughter up and dress then in the car and drove to troy house once she got there she got Courtney out and carried her into the house were she saw Quinn standing upset

"Quinn what wrong you look upset" Gabi said putting down /Courtney by her toys in the living room

"your not going to like this I went up to cheeck on him and saw this" Quinn said leading Gabi upstairs she open Troy door and saw in bed passed out with a blonde girl lying by him naked. Gabi screamed making them jolt up Troy looking around confused

"Gabi?" Troy said Groggily as the girl grabbed he e clothes running out the room putting them on after she was gone /Quinn made sure she left leavening gabi standing in the door crying and Troy looking upset and confessed

"how could you Troy! I though you love me how could you cheat on me you ass hole" Gabi screamed at him he got up putting on his boxer and walked over to her

"baby im sorry that wasn't so suppose to happen I was really drunk and don't even remember bringing her home and I do love u babe please" Troy said pleading her he trying to grabbed her hand but she slapped him hard in the face

"no Troy were over I never want to see you again" Gabi said throwing the ring at him and running down stairs grabbing her daughter and ran out to the car outting her in and shut the door

* * *

" Gabi please don't I love u it was mistake and I regret and please do take Courtney away from me I need u" Troy said taking gabi into his arms as she punched he bare chest crying after a while she stop and just cried then calmed down enough to pull away and look into his teary eyes

"im not taking her away from you but were not together I cant trust you I still love u just give me time ok" Gabi said running off to her car getting in and driving off

"so your not lying Troy you were really Drunk and done remember" Quinn said it was later that day and Quinn finally talk to /troy who has been crying on the porch for the last hour

"yes Quinn and I feel like shit I cheated on the love of my life and the mother to my child why did I do something so stupid" Troy said and Quinn just shrugged

"just give her time to adjust and regained trust she come back and you get to see her all the time when she bring Courtney over ok" Quinn said hugging her big brother he nodded


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"hey Gabi are u still bringing Courtney over" Troy asked over the phone. It been 3 month since the break up and there graduation in a week

"ya I be over soon just got to get her dress and her overnight bag ready and troy I think we need to talk I have something important to tell u" Gabi said

"ok sound good seen u then bye" Troy said they both hang up and gabi went to get Courtney readdy to spend the weekend with Troy

* * *

"here her bag hed med are in there she take them before bed" Gabi said handing Troy the bag and diaper bag

"Gabi I got it I know this but would you come with me for a minute and talk Quinn can you watch her for a while" Troy asked Quinn Nodded as Troy took gabi hand leading upstairs to his room after they got in he shut the door and locked it so no one would bother them

"so what do you want to talk about troy" Gabi asked sitting on the bed well Troy sat on his chair in front pf her

"well I want to say I love u and im sorry for all the crap I did I was wrong and stupid and I want to be us again I want you an me and Courtney to be a family please Brie I missed and love and I want marry this I y I got you this" Troy said pulling out a valet Black ring box he open and Gabi saw 2kg 4 diamond sliver ring

"Troy I don't know if I can I love u 2 but your going to hate me after I tell you the secrets I been keeping for the past 3 months" Gabi said sacredly

"what can possibly make me hate you" Troy asked putting the ring back

"m pregnant 3 ½ month and having a boy and ive been dating this guy Adam for the past 2 months he know im pregnant and it you baby" Gabi said now crying as she saw Troy face

"you mean Adam Scott the captain of the football team Brie he the biggest player I know how can u be so stupid and I don't want him around my children and you" Troy said standing up

"Troy don't pull that shit on me you're the one that broke us up and he was there for me when you weren't he went to the doctor with me when I found and you know what I was going to give you a second chance and then I saw you with /Santana and it hurt so you can see your kids all you want just stay the hell away from me bye Troy!" Gabi screamed at him leaving is house and drove off

* * *

"daddy why are you mommy fighting did I do something wrong" Courtney asked her dad later that night with teary troy saw this and picked up his crying daughter and she laying her head in the croak of his neck crying

"no baby it not your fault daddy made a mistake and mommy mad at me for it so nothing your fault we love your very much ok don't ever forget that" Troy said standing up with her on his hip as he walked around his trying to calm her down after awhile she was asleep on his shoulder and his phone he carefully got it out his jean pocket and awsered it

"hello" Troy said though the phone

"t..troy can you come get me please I need you" Gabi said crying into the phone Troy was instantly worried

"were are you Gabi im coming now" Troy said putting a jacket on Courtney then his and his shoe he grabbed the car keys and ran out the door he put Courtney in her car seat and got into the driver seat

"im in the park hurry im scared" Gabi said as she hung Troy hung and drove fast to the park


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Gabi were are you" Troy called though the park well pushing /Courtney in her storller

"over Troy" Gabi said he followed her voice and saw her sitting there crying her clothes were torn and shatter and she had bruises on her arms

"Brie what happen" Troy said sitting down by her she threw her arms around crying

"Troy Adam hit and tried to rape just because I said I went to see you were right he and asshole and player I got just in time and I ran and couldn't anymore so I ended up here im so sorry you hate me don't you" Gabi cried into his shoulder he hugged her tightly she was shivering so he took of his sweater giving to her she put it on and crawled into his lap he held her tightly

"I can never hate you Brie I love u and want to be with you can we just put this all behind us and be togheter" Troy said and Gabi looked up and nodded and kissed him passionately

"yes we can Troy and I love u can I have my ring back" Gabi said and Troy nodded handing her the egagment ring he put on and they kissed again

* * *

they headed back to Troy house they put Courtney in her bed there and went back to Troy room once they got in there Troy locked the door

"want to have a bath toghter I give you back massage"Troy said and Gabi nodded /troy went to truend on the bath then help Gabi out her ripped clothes and underwear he then turned off the water and help her in and then got out his clothes and got in behind her

"im so glad we worked this out I lied early about being happy with Adam I just stay with him to make you jelous and when I found out I was havng you baby I was so happy I wanted to run over and kiss u then tell u but then I rmeber I couldn't so I went to /adam he was sweet and then he changed and when he did that I knew want and that was you" Gabi said as Troy gave her a massage every few time he leaned down and kiss her neck

"I no babe and it ok I started this and it my fault so let just forget it ok and im glad that were having a son toghter now" Troy said as he kissed down her neck and she tunred her head to kissed him they kissed for a bit after that they move to the bed room to finshed their night togther they made love showing each other how much they missed

* * *

"daddy! You up can I come in" Courtney said form the other side of troy room. It was the next morning and Coutney didn't know her mom was there. Upon hearing their daughter voice they go up and got dress in the pjs so their daughter would asked them question

"ok baby come in the oor unlocked" Troy said as the door to reavel their daughter already dress in and white and red stip t shirt with black leggings a jean skirt over it with socked feet

"mommy what are you doidn here I thought u were mad at daddy" Courtney said as gabi picked up on the bed sitting her in between them

"I was baby but last night me and daddy had a talk well you were sleeping now were happy again back toghter" Gabi told her 4 year old daughter

"good cause I like you to together I want my big family" Courteny said with a toothy grin

" well our family going to get bigger cuase your mommy is having a another baby and it a boy" troy said as his little girl baby blue eyes lit up she smiled

"really mommy daddy im going to be a big sister" Courtney said looking at her parnets whp were smiling

"yupp baby in 6 ½ have month willl have a new baby" Gabi said smiling then frowned when her daughter put on a pouty face

"I want to still be the baby I don't want another one I litle being the little girl" Courtney said pouting with her amrs cross. Troy and Gabi laughed at how the 4 year old change her mind

"princess you always be our little girl and you be my girl but will have a boy to take care of and you be the oldest but you always be our frist ok" Troy tried to expalin to his stubborn dsughter

"ok can we got to play outside and go to the beach" cortney asked since it was may and one of the warmest days

"of course baby come will get you bathing suit on so daddy can change into his and mommy will borrow one from Aunty Quinn how about we ask her to come" Gabi said piccking up her daughter putting on her hip and walking out the bedroom

* * *

"mommy Aunty come play in the water daddy and Uncle Sam are trying to gainging up on me please" Courtney said pulling at her mom and Aunty hand who were relaxing on the beach. Rachel was wear an pink and black polka dot binkini with black short shorthe baby bump was showing now since nothing was covering it. Quinn had on a with and black binkini with white shirt shorts her babby bump was not showing since she was only and month and just told everyone 2day, Courtney have a blue two piece bathing suit on. The guys had on black shorts

"ok wer coming baby" Gabi said standing up with the help of quinn as Courtnety drag them into the water they had fun just playing around like a family after a few hours the sun set and they headed home for the night to have supper and have a family night in after that they put Courtney to bed then went to bed them selves


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Gabi it time you ready" Alley said as she walked into her sister room. It been 5 years and it now july and /troy and Gabi wedding day. They from high school 4 years ago and collage this year . Gabi turned around from looking thought the window and looked at the mirror. Her dress was acoset top that flowed out at the waist in a prinsess style and it was strapless and hit the floor she had white flats

They decide to wait till after collage to get married so they kids was wer older and they started there careers they were now 22

"of course im ready to marry the love of my life" Gabi said laughing as she turned to her sister who was he maid of honour she was wear a red strapless part dress that flowed out and ened at her nee he hair was down and curled to the side liked Gabi but she gabi had and tirra in her hair. Quinn and had the same dress as Alley but her was a halter top one and her was down and culred with her bangs pinned back and she was holding her daughter Beth who was 3 years old . Courtney who is now9 year old had the same res dress on but her was had little thin straps and he was in a neat bun was curls falling out their son /jase was with Troy Jase Alexander Bolton is 4 year old

"of come on then everyone waiting" Quinn said as and 4 girl went downtsair to the back yard were the wedding was

* * *

"everyone let welcome mr Troy and Ms Gabirella Bolton first time toghter as marry couple" Sam said introducing then since he was the best man. Everyone clapped and they saw them come out from the house to the back yard and the dance floor the y sat up

"ok here their song they choose as theier frist dance you may join after" Sam said as he put on their wedding song with was just the way you are by burno Mars they dance for a while had supper and cut the cake after that it ws time for speeched and troy was up frist

"ok well me and Gabi know each other for life we were each other frist for everything she was my frist kiss my frist girlfried the first girl I spelt with the mother of my frist child /Courtney and now my frist and only wife. Baby I love you and cant wait to spent the rest of my life with you. You're amazing mother to our tow kids and cant wait to have more with you I love u babe" Troy said as everyone clapped he sat down by Gabi givin her a kiss and Took Jase so she could do her speech

" Troy like you said you were my frist for everything and my last to I cant wait to psend my life with and raise our kids but if you think I having more kids right away your crazy for now I love my big family of foor so thank u all for coming troy I love u and your mind forever and Courtney Jase mommy love and cant wait to raose as family with Daddy" Gabi said smiling and sat down by her family of 4enjoying the reast of the speeches and night after that Gabi and /troy went on their honeymoon leaving Courtney and Jase with gabi sister


End file.
